This invention relates generally to a ringed binder such as a three ring binder, and more particularly to a ringed binder with moveable platforms.
Ringed binders are well-known; have been used by businesses, schools, students, and individuals who simply want to keep material organized for many years; and come in many different sizes. Ringed binders typically include an outer cover, a base extending along an inner middle portion of the outer cover, and three individual rings protruding outwardly from the base. The three rings are moveable between an open position to allow media with holes to be received by the rings and a closed position to secure the media to the rings in the binder.
Often, ringed binders are used to simply store or compile material therein; however, many individuals, such as students, place media, such as blank pages of paper, in the ringed binder and use it as a notebook.
Unfortunately, the rings protruding can make using the ringed binder as a notebook difficult. As shown in FIG. 1, the rings protrude beyond the media secured thereto and can interfere with a user's hand when trying to write on the media. For example, a left handed user would have a difficult time navigating the rings when writing on media positioned to the right of the rings and a right handed person would have a difficult time navigating the rings when writing on media positioned to the left of the rings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ringed binder that minimizes interference by the rings.